You Saved Me, I Saved You, and You Saved Me Again
by maggieannteslow
Summary: Here is my Naruto one shot fixed. I fixed some mistakes and it should be better now. Yeah!


_**You Saved Me, I Saved You, And You Saved Me Again**_

One day Maggie was walking home from school and she decided to get some ramen before heading home. She walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and ordered some beef ramen. She saw Naruto there eating his ramen. (No surprise)

"I guess it is true. You do eat nothing but ramen. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"Oh! Hi, Maggie-chan," Naruto said.

"Hey," Maggie said.

Maggie got her bowl and started eating. After she finished two bowls, she payed and then left. Naruto finished his twenty-fifth bowl and got up and followed Maggie.

"Maggie-chan, where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she said.

"Oh! Mind if I come with you?" he asked.

"Uh! Sure, I guess. Un!" she said.

"Cool," he said.

"Uh! Yeah!" Maggie said confused.

Maggie walked towards her house with Naruto following her. She opened the door and went in. Naruto was right behind her. When she walked in, a kunai grazed her cheek. It went past her and struck Naruto on the shoulder.  
"What the Hell!" Maggie yelled.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

Out of the shadows walked Itachi Uchiha.

"What are you doing here, teme?" Maggie asked.

"I came for you," he said in his monotone voice.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto pulled the kunai out of his shoulder and threw it at Itachi. Itachi avoided it and punched Naruto out of the door. He closed the door and locked it, leaving him and Maggie inside alone.

"Why are you here?" Maggie asked. "I hate you as much as I hate your brother and his fangirls. I'm in his hate club as well as yours."

"Leader-sama want you to join us," he said. "You may as well just come without a fight. Your sister is going to be joining us very soon as well."

"You leave my sister alone," Maggie said.

"Two other members are already on there way to get her. Don't you want to see her again. I mean, you haven't seen her in awhile because she lives so far away. Have you?" he said.

"Shut your fucking mouth up!" Maggie yelled. "I'll never join you. Anita would never join you, either."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Sasori is very good at convincing people to go with him," he said.

"I..." Maggie started to say.

"No! I'm not going to let you take her!" Naruto yelled, crashing through the window.

Maggie saw that Naruto's eyes had turned from his gorgeous blue ones to a fiery red and his teeth and nails were sharper. And the marks on his face were deeper and longer. Maggie stared at his transformation in 'awe'. He attacked Itachi with his claws and every weapon he had. Maggie watched them battle in her livingroom. Itachi kept getting hits on Naruto, but Naruto couldn't get a single one on him. Naruto kept getting angrier and angrier. His eyes were now bloodshot. He looked as if he would fight to the death just to get Maggie from leaving. Maggie saw an orange aura surrounding Naruto. Maggie watched Naruto lunge at Itachi again. This time he punched him in the face. Itachi stumbled back a bit but then quickly regained his balance.

"You little brat," Itachi said.

"You will not take her away! I won't let you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto," Maggie whispered.

"She is coming with me," Itachi said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Maggie asked.

"No! You have no choice. You **WILL** come with me and join Akatsuki," he said.

"No! She will stay here with me and everyone else who cares about her," Naruto said.

"Please, no one cares for me," Maggie said.

"I care for you, Maggie. I love you," he said.

Maggie gawked at him. Her mouth was was hanging wide open.

"Y-Y-You l-l-like m-m-me?" Maggie asked. "But I thought that you liked Sakura."

"I did. But she only cares for that teme, Sasuke. And you were the only one who was actually my friend and didn't shun me away when you found out about my secret. I love you, Maggie," he said.

_Flashback_

_Maggie walked into Konaha and a blonde blur ran into her. She fell down and the blonde help her back._

_"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it. I'm sorry. Who are you?" he asked._

_"I'm Maggie. Maggie Teslow," she said._

_"You want to be my friend?" Naruto asked._

_"Um, sure. Can you help me to the Hokage's tower?" Maggie asked._

_"Sure. Follow me," he said._

_A Few Days Later_

_Maggie's doorbell was going off like crazy. She got up off the couch and opened the door._

_"Yeah!?" she asked._

_"Hey, are you ready to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure, hold on," she said. _

_Maggie put on her shoes and walked to the door. Naruto and she started walking to Ichiraku's. _

_"Umm, Maggie, I have something important to tell you," Naruto said. _

_"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Maggie asked._

_"Do you know the story of Kyuubi?" he asked._

_"Yeah! What about it?" she asked._

_"I have it inside of me," Naruto said._

_Maggie was speachless for a few minutes._

_"That is so cool! Yeah!" Maggie yelled. _

_End Flashbacks_

After Naruto said that, Itachi punched him and he went flying into the wall.

"Stop talking, brat," Itachi said.

"Naruto!" Maggie yelled. "I'll kill you, Itachi!"

She charged at Itachi and threw some punches at him. He blocked all of her punches. He kept dodging all of her attacks. She back away and she was about to go for another punch, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind her and hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the floor unconscience. Itachi grabbed her and started to run out of the broken window. Naruto ran infront of him before he jumped through it.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Naruto yelled.

"You can't stop me," Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Watch me. I'll do anything to protect Maggie," he said.

Naruto ran at him but Itachi disappeared. He reappeared at the window and jumped through it. He accidently cut Maggie's hand on the broken class while jumping out. Naruto jumped through the broken window and ran after them. Itachi jumped into the woods and when he thought he was far enough, he set Maggie down against a tree. He started to bandage her hand up. Before he could wipe away the blood, she awoke. She stared Itachi in the eyes. She looked down at the blood running down her hand. She lifted her hand up to her lips and drunk the blood. Itachi just watched her. Her eyes began to fill with bloodlust. After she drunk all the blood that was flowing out, her eyes started to change. They went from a deep violet purple to a deep, bloody red. Her long black hair flared out behind her. Her chakra turned from a dark blue to a dark red. She stood up and started to walk toward Itachi. He started to back away.   
"It's not enough. I need more blood shed," she said almost in a humerous voice. "And since you're the only one here, you die first," she said laughing.

_'She must have a demon in her,'_ Itachi thought. _'This should be interesting.'_

Maggie jumped up and did some handsigns. She threw a fireball jutsu at him and he dodged it. Maggie disappeared and then reappeared behind him. She punched him really hard in his back. He stumbled foreward and Maggie went at him again. He moved out of the way and hit her in the back of the head again. This time she didn't fall unconscience. She got angrier than before. This time she threw everything at him. She threw every weapon and every jutsu at him. He only dodged a few of them. The others hit him everywhere. While the weapons were attacking him, she attacked him in the front. She threw more punches, kicks, and then she pulled out her sword and hide her knife in her sleeve. She attacked him in the back this time and pushed the sword straight into his back. The sword went all the way in and came back out through his chest. Then she plunged the knife into his heart. Itachi coughed up blood and then fell to the ground.

"You're good," he said with his last breath.

Maggie started to lick the blood and covered herself with it. Itachi Uchiha layed on the ground...dead and lifeless. She started to lick the blood off of her hands. Naruto finally caught up to her and saw that she was covered in blood. He started to panick because he thought it was her blood she was covered in. Then he saw Itachi's lifeless body.

"Maggie-chan, what happened?" he asked.

Maggie looked at him and Naruto saw the bloodlust, red eyes. He stumbled back.

"M-M-Maggie, w-w-what happened to y-y-you?" he asked.

Maggie stared at him and then walked toward him.

"Need more blood," she said.

"Maggie, snap out of it," he said.

She was now standing infront of him. She pulled out a kunai and started to plunge it into Naruto. Naruto moved out of the way and tried to think of a way to stop her. He came up behind her and grabbed her. She tried to struggle free, but Naruto was hanging on really tight. He turned her around and looked at her. Maggie glared at him with intense force.

_'I should have told her sooner,'_ he thought.

He pulled her closer into a hug.

"Maggie, I should have told you how I felt before. I love you," he said.

He kissed her on the lips forcefully. Maggie kept trying to struggle free but she couldn't move. She finally felt her chakra return to her dark blue color. Her long black hair fell back down and her eyes turned back to their violet/purple color. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Naruto pulled away and stared into her eyes. She looked at him and he was back to his normal self.

"I love you, Maggie-chan," he said.

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun," she said.

She then passed out. Naruto took her to the hospital and they took care of her. Maggie woke up three days later and Naruto was asleep in a chair beside her. A nurse came in to check on her.

"So, you're awake," she said.

"Yeah! Um! How long have I been her?" Maggie asked.

"You've been out of it for three days straight. This young man brought you in and you were in really bad condition. He hasn't left your side since he brought you in," the nurse said.

"Arigato," Maggie said. "When can I leave?"

"Oh! Let me just run some test and then I'll tell you," she said.

"Arigato," Maggie said.

"No problem," she said.

The nurse ran a few test on Maggie and they said that she was fine, all of the broken bones and other things that were broken were healed. The nurse finished and put everything up.

"You may leave whenever your boyfriend wakes up," the nurse said.

"Arigato," Maggie said.

The nurse finished and then left. Maggie stood up as soon as the nurse closed the door. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she fell. Naruto opened his eyes and caught her in time.

"Oh! Arigato, Naruto-kun," she said.

"You're welcome, but you shouldn't be walking yet," he said.

He picked her up and started to put her on the bed.

"Naruto, the nurse said I could leave when you wake up. But I may need help walking back home. After all I haven't walked in three days," she said.

"Sure," he said.

He picked her back up and started to head for the door.

"Naruto, I can walk," she said.

"No, you can't," he said.

"Just put me down and you can put your arms around me to hold me up," she said.

"Fine," he said.

He set her down on the floor and put one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. They walked out of the hospital and to Maggie's house. Naruto opened the door and walked her to the couch. She sat down and Naruto went to get her a glass of water. He came back and handed the glass to her.

"Arigato," Maggie said, taking a drink.

"You're welcome," he said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine," she said. "Um! Naruto did you mean what you said the other day?"

"Nani? Oh! When Itachi came. Yes, I did. I do love you. And I should have told you earlier, but..." he said.

Maggie kissed him on the lips and he shut up.

"I meant what I said. I do love you," she said.

Naruto grabbed the water and put it on the coffee table. He grabbed Maggie's waist and kissed her on the lips. They kissed each other for a long time. Naruto finally pulled back.

"Maggie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," Maggie said, kissing him again.

And that was the start of their relationship.

The End!


End file.
